


A Collection Of Ereri One Shots

by attackontash



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki No Kyoji, aot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontash/pseuds/attackontash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Modern Day AU One Shots based on Ereri. Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger from Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan) </p><p>This is rated as E for chapters that will occur in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight We'll Sail To The Edge Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot is written in Levi's POV and contains a major character death. For the purposes of this chapter both characters are 21 and their personalitys have been modified slightly.

Levi's P.O.V 

It's been 6 months since it all happened.. I remember it like it was only yesterday we got the news. It certainly wasn't good news. It was news that no one wanted to ever hear come out of someone's mouth but it happened and in that moment I felt my whole world shatter around me and my insides swallow up all the words I wished I could have said. Instead, in that moment, the only thing my body could think to let me do was break out into uncontrollable sobs and cling to his side for dear life. Who's side? You may ask. Eren's side. The love of my life. My one and only. He certainly seemed a lot calmer than me considering what he had just been told but then again he always tried to hold it together no matter how bad the situation was. It all seemed so unreal. I was praying that if I closed my eyes it would all go away and I would wake up and everything would be okay again. He would be okay but wishes very rarely come true and I knew that I had to stay strong for him. He was really going to need me. 6 months after that day and things are slowly getting worse by the minute. I haven't slept in a while. I stay awake at night and watch him sleep. I need to know that he's always okay. I fear that if I fall asleep something might happen to him while I was sleeping and I wouldn't have gotten to say goodbye. It has been quite a peaceful day. We have been lying on the couch wrapped in each others arms for what feels like forever but really it has only been a few hours. I sighed softly as Eren ran his fingers through my hair once again and smiled up at me with that precious little smile. He bit his lip a little and looked at me. 

'Sometimes I miss my hair. But I know there was nothing I could do about it..' He sighed softly and moved a little to get comfy. 

I smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head softly. 'Hair or no hair you're still the same beautiful boy I fell in love with oh so long ago.' I whispered softly to him and wrapped my arms around him more. 

I wanted to stay like this forever. I never wanted to let him go. I never wanted to say goodbye. I'm not prepared for that. Right now all I want is to spend some time with my love. Eren turned his head a little to look out of the window and grinned excitedly. 

'Oh Levi look it's snowing outside! Can we go play in it pleeeeeeeease?!' He giggled and turned his head back to me.

Hearing him giggle brought a smile to my face and all I really wanted was for him to be happy. I nodded my head slowly and looked down at him. 'Are you sure you are feeling well enough to go out into the cold?' I asked quietly. I really didn't want him to get sicker. 

He nodded his head slowly and smiled at me. 'I'm fine Levi. Please stop worrying.' He said softly as he leaned over and kissed my cheek gently, Causing me to blush. 

We both got up and made sure we wrapped up super warm before heading outside into the snow. Eren's face lit up as he picked up his first pile of snow and began to throw it into the air laughing softly as he did so. I stood still for a moment and watched carefully as he picked up more snow and continued to laugh happily. He picked up a small lump of snow and fashioned it into a neat little ball and looked pleased with himself as he did so. I smiled softly as I continued to watch him play with the snow. Before I could move out of the way, The snowball he had just made hit me right in the chest and there was Eren stood in front of me laughing softly.

'Are you okay? That didn't hurt did it?' He asked softly, a warm soothing tone to his voice. 

I shook my head slowly and smiled at him. 'It didn't hurt it was just unexpected.' I laughed softly wiping the snow off.

We played in the snow for a little longer until Eren began to feel cold and tired so we headed back inside. We stripped off our wet, snow covered clothes and slipped into something a little more warm and comfortable. Eren sat down on the couch with his favourite blanket as I headed to the kitchen to make us some nice warm hot chocolate to take away the cold. I carefully picked up the two mugs and walked into the living room handing one to Bennett gently as I sat down beside him. We sat for a while and sipped our hot chocolate watching whatever we could find on TV until Eren decided he was tired and wanted to go to bed. I picked him up carefully and he wrapped his arms around my neck clinging to me as I carried him to bed. I opened the door carefully and laid him down on the bed and went to close the door again. He bit his lip gently and looked up at me in frustration. 

'Will you help me please? I can't undo my shirt buttons..' he frowned and sighed softly.

I looked over at him and nodded slowly and sat down on the bed beside him and began to unbutton his shirt carefully. He stood up and took of his jeans climbing under the covers curling up. I smiled at him and stripped out of my own clothes and crawled into bed wrapping my arms around him placing a soft kiss head on his head.

'Goodnight Eren. Sleep tight. I love you.' I whispered softly and watched as he began to drift off to sleep slowly.

'I love you too.' He whispered back softly and fell asleep, holding onto me tightly. 

I looked down at him and watched him carefully as he began to snore softly. I could feel myself growing tired as time went on but I was doing everything I could to stay awake. I looked down at Eren and sighed softly. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I watched him more closely and I swear in that moment my heart stopped beating. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. I sniffed and began to shake him gently.

'Eren.. Wake up.. please.. Eren come on it's not time to go yet please..' I cried as I shook him more in the hopes that he would wake up. 

He didn't move and he still wasn't breathing. I sat up and pulled him into my arms and began to sob 'Please Eren.. You can't leave me yet.. We have so much still left to do together..' I cried onto his shoulder as I held him close to me for what would be the last time. 

I called up the hospital and sobbed as they carefully removed his body, taking it to the hospital to examine it and file a report. I went to the hospital with them and sat in the waiting room and cried for what seemed like forever until a nurse came to tell me that it was okay to go and say goodbye to Eren before they were to put his body away for sake keeping until the funeral. I walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed and bit my lip, swallowing nervously. 

'E-Eren.. i'm so sorry.. I wish I could have made you better that way you would still be here with me.. We had so much still left to do together.. So many more memories to create.. I was going to ask you to marry me.. I had it all planned out perfect.. I love you so much and I just can't believe you're gone.. I keep hoping that this is just a dream and i'll wake up and you'll still be by my side..' I sobbed quietly as I spoke.

I reached over and carefully took Eren's hand into my own and kissed it softly. 'Even in death you are still as beautiful as ever..' I whispered softly and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

2 Weeks later.

I carefully adjusted my tie and looked in the mirror making sure it was perfect. I always tried to look good for Eren even though he always told me I didn't have to try to be beautiful because it came naturally to me. I smiled a little at the memory but frowned quickly when I realised I still had to fix my shirt collar. Eren would always fix my collar for me and tell me I looked nice. It felt awful having to do it by myself. My Uncle Kenny came to pick me up and drove me to the church. I got out of the car and headed inside the church to take my seat in the front row of the place and looked around at all the guests making their way inside. Eren's Sister, Mikasa made her way over to me and gave me the tightest hug and told me to stay strong. I could see where Eren got his strong determination from. After his mother and father had died his step sister Mikasa had taken care of him until he moved out and bought an apartment with me. The ceremony started and the priest began to talk to everyone. After a while I got up and made my way to the podium. I tried my best to hold back the tears as I know Eren and his sister would want me to stay strong and keep soldering on. I took out a small neatly folded piece of paper from my pocket and began to read it carefully.

'Eren was not only my best friend but my one true love. There truly was no one like him. He had a good heart and really cared about those around him. I wish I could have made him better. The time we spent together was the best moments of my life and I will always remember them and Eren will always live on in my heart. I will never forget one so beautiful and kind.. I love him so much and I miss him so much already..' I sniffed quietly and put the piece of paper back in my pocket. 

My Uncle dropped me off back home after the burial to be alone for a little while. I stripped out of my suit and layed down on my bed picking up Eren's pillow clutching it tightly to my chest taking in his familiar sent as I began to cry again. It's already been two weeks without him and i've been doing okay but today has just made me miss him even more than I already did but I know that I have to stay strong and keep moving on with life. That's what Eren would want. He would want me to be okay and to be happy.


	2. Lead Me Out Of The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi ends up in a coma for a year after a serious car crash and wakes up with amnesia. With no idea of who his boyfriend Eren Is, Eren tries his hardest to bring back his memory and make him realize who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot number two! I'm a big fan of basing things around songs so this chapter features the classic Cher song If I Could Turn Back Time.

Almost a year ago. 

I watched as Levi stormed out of the frontdoor with his suitcase, dragging it along the front path of our house. I really wasn't about to let the love of my life just walk away from me right here, right now. I opened up our bedroom window wide and began to sing to him.. 

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that'll hurt you and you'd stay_

_I don't know why I did the things I did_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside_

_Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes_

**I sang to him and watched as he put down his suitcase and turned to look at me, tears rolling down his cheeks.**

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_

_I didn't want to see you go_

_I know I made you cry, but baby_

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way,_

_I'd take back those words that'd hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give 'em all to you_

_Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time_

He continued to look up at me with tears still rolling down his cheeks, a look of pure sadness and hurt dawning his red from tears eyes. I stopped singing and ran down stairs as fast as I could and straight out of the front door towards him. 'Levi please don't go..' I said softly as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. 

I felt Levi relax into my arms, all of his tension seeming to disappear as I held him close to my chest and placed a soft kiss onto his head, getting a mouthful of soft black hair. I didn't want to let him go. I knew that if I let go he would walk away from me right now and never come back. Benn wiggled himself out of my arms and looked up at me. 'i'm so sorry Eren' He whispered as he picked up his suitcase and wandered away down the path. I ran after him as he crossed the road and as I was running a car came speeding down the road and smacked right into me, knocking me back onto the pavement where I blacked out completely. 

a year later 

I opened up my eyes slowly and squinted a little bit at the bright light above me, reflecting off the pale walls. I tried to adjust to the light and looked around the room. An unknown brown haired figure was sitting on the chair next to what looked like the bed I was in and he looked over at the me, looking as though he were about to cry. 

'Levi? Levi! are you really awake? oh thank god...' The brunette said softly and looked over at me, tears rolling down his cheeks. I really had no idea who this boy was and why he was crying over me. 

'Hello?' I said softly and looked over at him, biting my lip a little. 'Who are you and why are you crying?' 

The brunette boy looked over at the me in shock and frowned a little. 'Levi.. it's me.. Your husband Eren.. you've been in a coma for a year.. You were in a car accident..' He said biting down on his lip a little as he nodded at me. 

'Well Eren i'm sorry but you must have me confused for someone else because i'm not married to anyone and I really have no idea who you are..' I said softly and looked over at him. Admittedly, the boy sat on the chair was just my type. He looked tall and had soft brown hair with noticeable muscles and a perfectly shaped jawline. 

'Levi what are you talking about? We have been married for 2 years.. Even though you spent a year of that in a coma and I spent the year by your side but it really has been two years and i've been hoping everyday that you would wake up again so I could tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you..' Eren said softly and looked at me, still crying a little. 

'Look Mr, I'm really sorry but you seem to have the wrong Levi! I have no idea what you are talking about now will you please get out of my room? I don't know who you are! I don't know where I am!' I said, starting to get a little bit angry. The brunette boy nodded and got up from the chair, still crying as he walked out of the door. He returned moments later with what looked like a nurse, holding a clipboard filled with some notes. 

'it appears that the patient seems to have woken up with Amnesia and he really has no idea who you are or where he is..' The nurse said softly and looked at me. 'We have to run a few tests to make sure everything is okay and then you are free to take him home with you.. You're going to have to try and bring his memories back slowly..' 

\- 

The tall brunette stranger known as Eren had checked me out of the hospital and was taking me home to what he called 'our house'. He seemed like a really nice boy but I just had no idea who he was. I'm so sure he has me confused for someone else and it's starting to bother me. We walked up the front path to the house and I had a quick scope of the area, taking in the tall building in front of me. It was really pretty with a lot of big windows and some well kept tree's sat next to the front door. It looked like a really calm and inviting place. So this was supposed to be my house? I can't imagine myself ever living here. 

'Well here we are.' Eren said softly and smiled over at me a little. 'Home sweet home. Come on lets get you inside and get you into some fresh clothes and get you some lunch. you look hungry!' He walked up to the front door and began to open it. I noticed what looked to be a shiny silver name plaque on the door that read 'Mr and Mr E & L Ackerman' 

'Hey...' I said softly and looked over at Eren for a second with a slightly confused look on my face. 'Why is their a name plaque with my name on it attached to the front door? This isn't my house. I don't live here...' 

I heard Eren sigh sadly and look down at his feet. His eyes were all red and he looked like he was about to cry again. I felt a little bad for upsetting the boy but I was really confused. He opened the door and lead me inside to what appeared to be a long hall. The walls on either side were lined with photo frames full of pictures and memories. I stopped for a second to look at them and froze. I was in almost all of these pictures. Along with the strange boy who claimed to be married to me. I was now really confused and a little scared. Eren had wandered into the kitchen so I decided to follow him and looked over at him. 

'Look I don't know what kind of game you are playing but this isn't funny anymore. This isn't my house. you aren't my husband and did you photoshop those pictures? I don't remember taking any of those!' I said a little bit angry at the current situation. 'I want out of here. I want away from you! Who are you?!' 

Eren sniffed a little and wandered over to me. He lifted up my hand and there on my finger was a ring. A wedding ring. He carefully slid it off my finger and showed me some engraving on the inside which read 'To Levi with love forever from Eren' He placed it back on my finger and began to cry a little. Now I had really gone and done it. I had made him cry. I was starting to panick a little. I had no idea what to do. My natural instinct was to wrap my arms around him and give him a comforting hug, so that's what I did. I held him close to me and felt him let out a soft sigh of relief and comfort as he cried softly into my chest. I looked down at the boy in my arms and just stared at him for a moment. I had felt this before. This feeling felt so familiar. I breathed a little to calm my nerves and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good and I knew I had smelled that before too. It all seemed so familiar to me yet strange. 

3 weeks later. 

I had been staying with Eren and getting know him a little more as each day passed. He was still insisting that I was his husband and this was our house. I just don't believe him. I feel like i'm too young to be married. i'm only 20 years old. I had always told myself I wouldn't marry anyone until I was at least 25. I was in the middle of fixing my hair as Eren had told me to get ready because he wanted to take me somewhere special today. Once we were both ready we got into the car and Eren began driving to wherever he was taking me. I looked out of the window and hummed quietly as he drove. 

'you know, you have a really lovely voice.' Levi said softly and looked over at me, smiling a little. 'I um heard you singing in the shower this morning. Maroon 5 are really catchy.' 

I felt my cheeks start to heat up a little at Eren's comment. Wait.. Why was I blushing? This was not normal for me. I decided to shake it off and smiled a little, thanking him for what he had said. I was a little embarrassed at the fact he had heard me sing in the shower. Apparently it was something I did often as I had started to notice myself do it more and more recently. We reached the mystery destination and got out of the car. Eren had brought me to a park. It looked really nice. It was surrounded by cherry blossom tree's and in the middle was a pond with some little ducks floating around. In the 3 weeks I had spent with Eren I had really grown to like him. He was really great. He did far too much for me and was always waaay too sweet. He reached out and took hold of my hand and began to walk around the park, showing me all of his favourites spots and telling me about things we have apparently done in said spots together like had picnics and things. We wandered around for a while before eventually Eren stopped at a spot next to a really big tree with pretty coloured leaves on it. We sat down on the grass under the tree and looked out at the little pond, watching as some kids fed bread to the little ducks floating around. It was nice and peaceful here. I subconsciously rested my head on Eren's shoulder and sighed softly. He looked over at me and bit down on his lip a little before he spoke softly. 

'Can I try something?' He asked softly and continued biting his lip as he looked at me. 'Please..' I nodded my head slowly at him and watched as he leaned in pressing his lips softly to mine. 

My mind exploded. It felt like fireworks going off in my head. As he kissed me, all of my memories came flooding back. Our first kiss right here in this spot, our wedding day, us signing the papers and collecting the keys to our first house together. I remembered everything. I pulled away from the kiss slowly and looked at the love of my life sitting in front of me and began to cry a little. 

'E-Eren..' I choked out through my sobs and practically threw myself at him, burrying my face into his shoulder/neck. 'I r-remember..' I mumbled and continued to cry a little. 

I felt Eren wrap his arms as tightly as he could around me and he too began to cry a little bit, his tears of happiness this time instead of sadness. 'Oh Levi..' He whispered softly and placed a gentle kiss on my head. 'I love you so much.' 

'I love you so much too.' I whispered softly and wiped my tears a little bit on Bennett's shirt. 'I can't believe you have stuck with me through everything all this time.. i'm so sorry I couldn't remember.. The accident it must have knocked my memory..' 

'It did. You had amnesia. The nurse told me that I was to try and help you bring back your memories. I was determined not to give up on you. I couldn't lose you. Not after everything that we've been through together. We're meant to be. We're Eren & Levi. Inseperable and it's been that way for the last 5 years.' Eren said softly and smiled at me. I was speechless. I really didn't know what to say. I loved the boy holding me so much and I never wanted to lose him. 'Come on you lets go get some lunch. i'm really hungry.' He said softly and I nodded as he helped me up so we could go get some food. 

Eren and I went to taco bell. His favourite place to eat. It was really nice to finally remember everything. Eren filled me in on everything that I had missed while I was in my coma and then when I woke up and found out I had amnesia. We talked and talked and talked until we decided to head home to our house to just spend some time cuddling on the couch, watching dumb tv shows and movies. I was hoping Eren wouldn't make me watch Gossip Girl again because I hated that I secretly liked it. We got home and got comfy, putting netflix on. Eren placed a soft kiss on my head as he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me close to his chest. 

'I love you, Levi Ackerman.' He said softly and smiled down at me, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around my small frame. 

'I love you too, Eren Ackerman.' I said softly and smiled up at him, snuggling myself into his warm arms where I intended to stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write but also quite sad. Writing about Levi in this state really broke my heart. This was originally in two parts but I decided just to make it into one big part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been in a major car accident and wakes up in hospital hearing the news that it will be a long time before he is able to properly walk again. Due to be married to Levi in 7 months, Eren makes it his personal goal to get better so he can walk down the isle like he has always dreamed.

'I'm sorry Mr Jaeger but i'm afraid it is going to be a very long time before you will ever walk again..'

Those were not the sort of words you wanted to hear 7 months before you are due to be marrying the love of your life. My dreams of walking down the isle and having my sister give me away were just shattered in the space of a moment. I tried to hold it all together. I really didn't know what to say or what to do. I wanted to cry but somehow my body just wouldn't let me. All I could do was sit in silence and replay those awful words in my mind. This was it. I was no longer the strong independant boy who had his entire future planned out. I was now the weak boy who's dreams had been shattered and who would have to get help with even the simplest of tasks such as getting dressed. Levi, who was sat by my bedside clinging at my hand looked up at me with the saddest expression. The pain in his eyes was enough to make even the toughest man feel some sort of sorrow. He knew how badly I wanted our special day to be perfect and now the chances of that happening were ruined. Sure, I would be able to roll down the isle in the wheelchair I was going to be given and i'll still be marrying the same man I feel in love with all those years ago, but it's not the same. My situation could have been worse. I'm lucky to even be alive at this moment. When they brought me into the hospital my condition was critical. I had lost a lot of blood and they didn't know if I was going to make it through my operation or not but much to my luck the operation was a success and here I am telling you my story of how I ended up like this.

Last thursday morning at around 10am I had gotten into my car and began my journey to Walmart to get some pancake mix and other yummy treats to make a nice breakfast for myself and Levi who was still fast asleep all cuddled in to our blankets. He barely got any sleep so I didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked like a little angel, smiling sofly in his sleep. I wrote a quick note letting him know where I had gone incase he got up and started looking for me. I arrived at Walmart and quickly found a parking space, making my way into the busy store. I collected a basket and began wandering around the isles picking up exactly what I wanted as I went along. Once my basket was full and I had gotten everything I came for and some added little extra's I payed for it all and made my way back to the car. I began driving home, singing along to the radio as I did so. Today was going to be a good day I thought to myself. But I guess I thought too soon. A huge delivery truck came spinning out of nowhere and crashed right into my sending me and the car flying across the road and back into the parking lot of the busy Walmart. The car and myself was severely crushed. I couldn't move. My body was jammed under the crushed car. All I remember after that was some shouting and me trying to move myself a little before I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with Levi by my side, Holding onto my hand as tight as he could, crying a little.

'Oh Eren.. Thank god you're awake!' He cried a little and kissed at my hand over and over. 'I was so scared I was going to lose you..'

'Levi..?' I mumbled a little, trying to sit up in the bed. I winced a little at the pain which shot straight up my back as I tried to move. 'Where am I? What happened?'

'You're in the hospital kid..' Levi said softly and looked up at me with sad eyes, his cheeks wet with fresh tears. 'You were involved in a serious car accident.. You're so lucky to be alive right now..'

'What..?' I said softly, my voice cracking in the process. I couldn't believe what he had just said. That explains the pain in my back and my legs that just wont go away and the pounding in my head.

A tall man in a white lab coat who looked like a doctor knocked on the door lightly before entering the room, marking down some things on a clipboard which he sat down on the end of the bed before looking over at me, smiling a little bit in the process. He took a moment to look over my legs and picked his clipboard back up again, continuing to write on it.

'Ahh good you're awake. How are you feeling?' The doctor asked and looked up from his clipboard to look at me for a short moment. 'We have test results and things to give you.'

'I feel like shit.' I replied pretty bluntly and sighed softly. 'Everything hurts and I just want the pain to go away!'

'Well we can certainly give you another dosage of pain killers for that which should help to numb the pain a little.' He nodded and looked over at me again. 'Are you ready for the bad news..?'

'No but i'm going to have to hear it..' I sighed softly and looked down a little. Levi squeezed at my hand more and kissed it again trying to re-assure me that things were going to be okay.

'I'm sorry Mr Jaeger but i'm afraid it is going to be a very long time before you will ever walk again..' The doctor said and looked down at me, a sorry expression dawning his over tired looking face.

My heart sank.

And that's how I ended up here in this shitty hospital bed with the awful food and very limited TV channels. Levi had been sneaking me in some food when he came to visit because I just couldn't stomach the hospital stuff. It made me feel so sick. The doctors had arranged for me to go to special physical therapy classes to try and help me be able to walk again. They said if I didn't try it could affect everything and the chances of me ever being able to walk could be severly affected so I told them I would go and Levi offered to go with me for moral support and to help me if I needed it. I was truly grateful for him being by my side through this. He has really helped me a lot so far and it's only been a week.

7 months later....

My physical therapy classes have been going so well. I lied to Levi and told him that he didn't have to go with me as the class leader said he wouldn't be needed so I got him to drop me off and pick me back up again so that way he still felt like he was helping me which was what he wanted. It was only a week until our wedding and I had a surprise. I was able to walk again. Very very slowly but I was still able to walk again. My class leader, Hanji says that by the time of my wedding I will be walking fully and properly. I was so excited. I wanted to surprise Levi by walking all by myself down the isle to him so that we could be married exactly like we had planned. I got up from my position on the floor and began to slowly walk over to the bar that had been placed at the other side of the room. That bar was my goal. That was where I was to walk to. I wasn't allowed to stop. I had to keep going until I reached that bar. In my mind, that bar was the isle of the church and once I reached the bar I would be changing my lastname from Jaeger to Ackerman. I had waited so long for this and I really wanted to do this for me and for Levi. I knew how proud of me he would be and that made me soo happy.

This was it. My wedding day. The day I had only dreamed of. I fixed my tie and got into my wheelchair. I planned to surprise Levi by getting out my wheelchair and walking to him. I wanted to see his reaction. I wanted him to be proud of me. The wedding march started and I rolled my wheelchair to the top of the church isle and smiled wide when I saw Levi, standing at the alter, waiting for me. He looked up at me and smiled so wide back at me. He looked absolutely stunning and my heart was beating so fast knowing that very soon that beautiful boy was going to be mine forever. I carefully got up out of the wheelchair and began to walk down the isle towards Levi, smiling to myself as I did so. The look on his face was priceless. His smile kept growing and growing and when I reached him he pulled me towards him, kissed my cheek gently and whispered 'i'm so so so proud of you.' quietly into my ear. It was taking all that I had in me not to just burst into tears there and then. I had done it. I had completed my goal and I was so happy with myself for not giving up. I was about to have the perfect wedding that I had always dreamed of, marrying the man of my dreams.

'We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two young men.' The priest began to say as he looked at us and then at everyone else inside the church. 'if Anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.'

The church was silent. The priest looked at both me and Levi and continued on with the wedding. 'Do you Eren Jaeger take the Rivaille Ackerman to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, till death shall do you part?' He smiled and looked over at me.

'I do.' I smiled happily and placed my ring onto Levi's finger carefully, looking him deep into the eyes as I did so.

'Do you Rivaille Ackerman take the Eren Jaeger to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, till death shall do you part?' He smiled and looked over at Levi.

'I do.' Levi smiled wide and carefully placed his ring onto my finger, looking up at me in the process.

'I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.' The priest smiled at us both.

I smiled so wide and pulled Levi close to me and kissed him so passionately. I couldn't believe we were finally married. After we spent so long talking about it and planning it we had finally did it. I am now finally a Ackerman and I will be for the rest of my life.


End file.
